The present invention is directed toward display trays for displaying articles for sale and, more particularly, toward display trays having removeable informational panels containing information regarding the articles displayed for sale.
Display trays for use in supermarkets, retail stores, and the like, currently take many different physical forms and are made from various materials using various techniques. These prior art display trays are generally for point-of-purchase impact of the products displayed within by prospective buyers.
One problem with many of these prior art display trays is that they require the use of glue, or some other type of adhesive means, in order to form the assembled tray. This increases the manufacturing cost of the display tray in terms of both material and labor. Also, it is generally desired to provide promotional information regarding the product displayed within the display tray in order to attract a prospective buyer""s attention. Typically, such information is provided as a label adhered to the display tray or is printed directly on the display tray. If printed directly on the display tray, the tray will then generally not be available for use with a different type of product, since the information on the front of the tray will be inaccurate. If provided as a label, the information is typically hard to remove without damaging or destroying the tray, or especially if the tray is made of cardboard or corrugated paper.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.
A display tray is provided for visually displaying a plurality of products for sale, and also for displaying promotional information regarding the products within the tray. The display tray includes a tray member into which the products for sale are placed, and a display member or informational panel separate from and removeably connected to the tray member for displaying promotional information regarding the products within the tray member.
The tray member is made from a unitary blank of stiff material cut and provided with cuts, cut outs, fold or score lines, tabs and slots to provide the tray member, when assembled, with a bottom panel, rear and front panels extending upwardly from opposite edges of the bottom panel, with the front panel of lesser height than the rear panel, and side panels extending upwardly from opposite edges of the bottom panel and interconnecting the front panel with the rear panel. The display member is also made from a unitary blank of stiff material and is separate from the tray member. The display member includes a display panel for displaying promotional information regarding the products within the tray member, and a pair of wing panels provided on opposite sides of the display panel. The wing panels are folded and disposed in surface abutting relationship with the side panels of the tray member with the display panel in surfacing abutting relationship with the front panel of the tray member. Engagement of the wing panels with the side panels removeably connects the display member to the tray member. Neither the assembly of the tray member nor the removeable connection of the display member with the tray member is accomplished with the use of glue, tape, or any other adhesive means.
In one form, the display panel includes an upper portion and a lower portion connected via a fold line extending the length of the display panel. The lower portion is foldable between a first position underneath the bottom panel and a second position extending substantially perpendicular to and downwardly from the bottom panel for engaging a front of a shelf on which the display tray is placed.
In another form, the side panels each include an outer side surface, or panel, and an inner side surface, or panel, connected to the outer side surface via a fold line. When assembled, the wing panels are disposed between the outer and inner side surfaces of the side panels, with the display member removeably connected to the tray member via engagement of the wing panels with the outer side surfaces, inner side surfaces and the fold lines connecting the inner and outer side surfaces.
The stiff material of the tray and display members may include such materials as cardboard, corrugated paper, bristol board, stiff plastic, and other similar materials. The tray and display members need not be made of the same stiff material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display tray for displaying articles for sale, the display tray assembled without the use of glue or other adhesive means.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display tray for displaying a plurality of different types of articles for sale, and also for displaying promotional information regarding each of the different products within the display tray.
Other aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention could be obtained from the study of the application, the drawings, and the appended claims.